Eaux troubles
by Sinien
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL Twincest OS Dans une baignoire, un amour plus que fraternel, et un au revoir.


**Titre**** : Eaux troubles**

**Disclaimer**** : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ... dommage ...**

**Rating**** : M / NC 17**

**Paring**** : Bill/Tom**

**Résumé**** : Dans une baignoire, un amour plus que fraternel, et un au revoir.**

**Note**** :Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste (relation entre frères), donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez.**

* * *

_**Eaux troubles**_

Pièce blanche, éclatante.  
Carrelage froid et parsemé de gouttes d'eau.  
Buée enveloppant tout sur son passage.

Et puis ce corps étendu et presque perdu dans tout ça.

Un soupir. Bien-être, soulagement. La main s'accroche, les doigts se crispent et finissent par se détendre. On voit enfin sa paume, première partie du corps caché.

Une autre apparaît dans le brouillard et attrape un briquet posé sur le radiateur. La flamme brille dans le nuage. Seul repère dans tout ça, seul guide.

Mouvements, clapotis, elle se déplace, monte et descend, allumant sur son passage des bougies invisibles à l'œil nu. Puis elle disparaît. Le briquet retrouve sa place sur le radiateur et la main se volatilise.

L'autre, qui n'a pas quitté sa place, daigne enfin bouger. Un peu tremblante, comme pas très rassurée, elle avance dans le vide pour finalement toucher le mur.

Plus d'éclat !  
Pénombre.

Caché de tous et de lui-même, brume épaisse, danse des lueurs, juste quatre en coins.  
La porte s'ouvre et une tête passe par l'entrebâillement.

******« Bébé ? »**

C'est la voix de son frère. Il tourne un peu la tête. Sourires sincères, ils ne se voient pas mais devinent.

******« Viens. »**

Juste un murmure. De toute façon il serait quand même rentré dans la petite pièce. Sa main toujours tremblante se tend vers lui. Il lui tarde de le toucher.

Peau contre peau, doigts enlacés. Juste besoin de ça. Rien de plus.

******« Viens Bill. »**

Nouvelle invitation.

Ledit Bill se déshabille lentement, plantant toujours son regard dans celui de son jumeau. Il le sait, il le sent.  
Nu, il enjambe le rebord et sursaute un peu à la chaleur de l'eau.  
**  
********« Bouillante. »****  
********« Désolé. »**

Bill essuie la sueur qui perle sur son front. Il fait si chaud ici. A tâtons, il cherche sur le meuble en pin un élastique pour ses cheveux. Trouvé, il attache ces derniers en une queue de cheval et réitère son geste avec son pied.

Grimace de douleur. C'est vraiment chaud. Mais c'est comme ça que son frère aime ses bains depuis quelques mois.

Le second le rejoint dans la baignoire. Puis les genoux touchent le marbre blanc, à genoux devant lui.  
Souffles saccadés, l'air est chargé d'émotions.

Une main se pose sur sa joue. Main halée, contraste avec la sienne blanche. Caresse pas appuyée, mais lui en veut plus.

******« Tom. »**

Une simple supplique murmurée et il accède à sa requête. Le pouce caresse lentement la peau et descend dans la nuque pour les rapprocher.  
Bill se laisse faire. Il aime quand il fait ça, le guider.

Leurs torses se retrouvent collés. La main se déplace sur le dos et s'arrête au niveau de la cambrure.

Les respirations des deux cors se mélangent, leurs bouches sont si proches. Bill se colle un peu plus à son frère, glissant ses jambes, s'appuyant totalement sur le corps sous lui. Leurs bassins se frôlent et Tom en profite pour refermer son étreinte sur lui.

Les iris plantés dans les océans de l'autre, ils se perdent dans ces eaux qu'ils sont les seuls à connaître. Petit sourire triste, rempli d'amour et Bill se penche vers le visage de son double pour l'embrasser. Baiser en coin de bouche, pas la bouche, pas la joue.

Battements fous, battements synchronisés. Leurs deux cœurs battent à l'unisson.  
Le brun pose son visage contre le maigre torse de son frère, sa main cachant une tache brune entre ses pectoraux.

Ensemble ils soupirent, ensemble ...  
**  
********« Tomi ? »****  
********« Oui. »****  
********« Si je tombais de scène un jour, tu ferais quoi ? »****  
********« Je te rattraperai immédiatement et je ne te lâcherai pas. »**

Bill ferme les yeux et sourit. Il espérait vraiment entendre ces mots.

******« Alors ne me lâche pas, parce que je vais bientôt tomber. »**

La main sur sa chute de rein se crispe. Tom a deviné. Il a compris que son frère tiendrait vraiment sa promesse ... si tu meurs, je meurs.

Etrangement, alors que son corps est mouillé, il devine la larme qui coule sur son torse, une larme de son frère. Son autre main remonte et caresse tendrement le visage mouillé d'eau et de sel.

******« Je croyais avoir finit la boite. »****  
********« Il y en avait une autre, cachée derrière le désinfectant. »**

Bill se redresse, prenant appui sur ses coudes. Ses lèvres effleurent le nez et les paupières sous lui, avant de se poser à la commissure des lèvres.  
L'eau autour d'eux bouge doucement, faisant naître des frissons sur leurs peaux luisantes.

Les longs doigts de Bill migrent vers les cuisses de Tom et les griffent gentiment avant de remonter et de retracer le contour de ses lèvres.  
Un baiser esquimaux, un regard pétillant, des mots d'amour murmurés en silence, ça leur suffit pour se comprendre.

Il se recouche contre le blond, dans la même position.

******« Je voudrais qu'elles partent. »** Dit-il en parlant des taches sur sa peau. ******« Je les aime pas, je les ai jamais aimées. »****  
**  
Erreur de jeunesse, erreur de gamin. On pense toujours que ça ne touche que les autres ... jusqu'au jour ... Un seul oubli, unique, mais fatal. Et tout s'était écroulé en un rond rouge devenu malade, noir. Les concerts s'étaient espacés, le groupe préférant passer des moments ensemble, loin du tumulte de la célébrité. Et puis Tom en avait besoin.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés comme en enfance. Jouer dans un garage, pour eux, et simplement eux, quand ils en avaient envie, et où ils en avaient envie. Jouer comme des gamins, et tant pis si c'était faux, ils en riaient même.

Les mois étaient passés et l'état de Tom s'était aggravé. Il maigrissait à vue d'œil, son teint devenait terne et les séjours à l'hôpital devenaient bien plus réguliers. Un cancer s'était développé, des taches rouges puis brunes étaient apparues sur son torse ... tous les symptômes d'un aggravement de sa maladie.

Tom repousse une mèche de cheveux qui barrait le front de Bill et l'entortilla entre ses doigts.

******« On se retrouve vite là-bas. » **Murmure-t-il. ******« Je t'attendrai. »**  
******« Promis. »**

Ils ferment les yeux ensemble, leurs rythmes cardiaques ralentissant. Lentement, leurs mains se rejoignent et leurs doigts s'enlacent alors que leurs corps cherchent le maximum de contact avec l'autre.

******« Je t'aime Tomi. »****  
********« Je t'aime aussi. »**

Deux simples souffles, presque inaudibles. Des murmures du cœur, un énième. Juste pour montrer à l'autre que l'amour est toujours là. Cet amour un peu trop fraternel, plus que gémellaire même. Cet amour unique, rien qu'à eux deux.

Les doigts de Tom se relâchent et son corps se détend. Une larme coule sur la joue de Bill, il n'entend plus le cœur de son jumeau. Mais il ne va pas tarder à le rejoindre.

La vie était trop dure pour l'un et l'autre ne pouvait pas vivre sans le premier. Rien ne pouvait les séparer, pas même une maladie.

******« J'arrive. »** Chuchote Bill alors que son corps s'affaisse sur celui de Tom, son unique amour.

Tom le sait, il l'attend, et lorsque Bill apparaît devant lui, un immense sourire illuminant son visage d'ange, il le prend dans ses bras et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ici, ils pourront au moins s'aimer comme ils l'ont toujours voulu.

Sans maladie et sans peur ...

* * *

_**A votre avis, quelle est la maladie de Tom ?**_

_**Elle n'est pas citée, relisez bien le passage, et vous comprendrez peut-être.**_

_**Sinon vous aimez ?**_


End file.
